kawaii of guy
by mizuke forever
Summary: Aku, Haruno Sakura! Kini menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia, mendapat cokelat plus extra ciuman dari sang pemberi yang kusukai gyaaaaa Ino .../ teman se-apartement-ku seorang gay.../ "GYAAAAA/KYAAAAAA..." / "KU KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI SIAPA KAU?—" / "KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA HAH? AKU SAKURAAA!" / #oke stop! Mau lanjut? silakan baca...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuXmalesaku and SasuXSaku**

**Rate: M-MA **

**Warning: Au, typos, EYD(tetep jelek), ooc, alur tak menentu, Tidak didedikasikan untuk anak-anak (18+ please!), inside for many lemon and porn! Transgenre and etc. **

**By: Mizuke forever**

**Sudah baca warning-nya? Kalau gak suka jangan dibaca ya? ^-^d**

**Oke everyone! Please... read and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kawaii of guy

.

"Huaaaaaaahhh."

Hah betapa lelahnya hari ini, aku merenggangkan seluruh tubuhku lalu berlenggang meninggalkan kelas, tugas-tugas yang diberikan para guru membuatku capek tidakkah mereka berpikir tugas yang mereka berikan itu terlalu banyak? Mungkin inilah nasib anak sekolah.

"Haaah." Ku harap ini tak membuatku frustasi.

"Haruno-san,"

Aku sangat mengenali suara indah nan jernih ini, Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik berambut kuning ke emasan dia tengah menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink, mataku melebar.

Ya ampun! Cokelat!

Di hari valentine?

Dari dia?

Gadis yang kusukai?

Wajahku langsung memerah begitu juga dengan Ino.

Ya ampun wajahnya memerah semua sampai kekuping, hwaaa manis sekali dia!

Jeritan batinku membuat debaran jantungku seakan membeludak, sesak sekali rasanya!

"Hm makasih ya Ino, Aku sangat senang dan tak sabar memakan cokelat ini!" Seruku jujur dan senang kepadanya, senyumku membuat wajahnya semakin memerah hal itu membuatku semakin berdebar dan mengigit bibirku sendiri sebagai pengalihan,

"Iya sama-sama Haruno-san aku senang sekali kau mau menerima cokelat dariku," Ya ampun suaranya lembut sekali! Aduh rasanya aku—

CHUP—~

Mata emerladku melebar ketika gadis dihadapanku ini menarik kerah baju lalu mencium pipiku singkat,

"Itu bonus tambahan dah—" Ino langsung berlari dengan gesit meninggalkanku.

Aku masih terdiam ditempat, meraba pipiku sendiri lalu tersenyum.

Aku! Haruno Sakura! Kini menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia, mendapat cokelat plus extra ciuman dari sang pemberi yang kusukai gyaaaaa~~~ betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini! Terima kasih Kami-sama. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk cokelat dari Ino dan berkhayal kalau itu adalah tubuhnya, oke pikiran ngeresku mulai berkeliaran dikepalaku!

PLETAK!

"AW! Arrgh kak Naruto? Sakit tahu!" Sungguh kesal sedang asik-asiknya mengkhayal ngeres ada yang menjitak kepalaku dengan keras, ugh sakit sekali sialan!

"Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam dengan adikku, akan kucetak homerun melalui kepalamu!" Cih sialan! Kata-katanya menusuk membuat bulu kudukku merinding, astaga dia sambil menodongkan stick baseball pasti tadi dia memukulku menggunakan itu, pantas sakit sekali rasanaya,

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kok, kau tenang saja!" Jawabku asal padanya.

"Cih kenapa ku tak yakin ya? Kau dekat dengan Uchiha, pasti kau tak beda jauh dengannya sama-sama BRENGSEK!" Aku kaget dia membuat retakan ditembok belakangku menggunakan sticknya, arrgh sejak kapan aku dipepet olehnya? Dia sangat marah dan menakutkan aku mulai ketakutan mulutku tak bisa bersua, aaah betapa pengecutnya aku! Huaa tamatlah sudah,

"Woy! Naruto? Buruan dah mau mulai nih!" Aku membuka kelopak mataku ketika teriakkan memanggil cowok berambut jabrik ini,

"Cih urusan kita belum selesai! Jaga jarak dengan adikku!" Teriakannya membuat kepalaku mengangguk cepat, diapun berlalu begitu saja.

Arrgh sialan! Kalau saja kau bukan kakaknya Ino mungkin kau sudah kugiling! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat karna kutahu dia bukan tandinganku, Yamanaka Naruto kakak kandung dari Ino memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama seperti Ino, senior kelas dua, ketua team baseball dan pemain terbaik. Aku sering sekali dipukulinya berkali-kali mengindar dia selalu bisa menemukanku lalu memukulku dengan stick kebangganya itu, kadang berbagai ancaman diberikan kepadaku dari keinginannya menyemir rambut pinkku mengunakan semir sepatunya sampai tadi, dia ingin mencetak homerun mengunakan kepalaku oh Kami-sama, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku koma.

Belum jadi pacarnya Ino saja sudang ingin dipenggal apalagi kalau sudah pacar! Bisa-bisa dimutilasi kali ya? Dijadiin perkedel daging terus tulang-tulangku dibuat sup, JIAKS TIDAAAK! DASAR SISCOM! Ya sister complex cocok sekali gelar itu untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Tidak ada sahutan kedatanganku.

Aku mulai beranjak kekamarku, aku tinggal nge-kos disini tidak sendirian ada seorang lagi yang menemaniku. Kami patungan membayar apartment setiap bulannya, apartment ini tidak terlalu besar, satu ruang tamu, satu dapur dan satu kamar tidur tidur plus kamar mandi meski hanya ada tiga ruangan plus kamar mandi tetapi setiap ruanganya memiliki luas yang lumayan, buktinya kamar tidur kami, walaupun hanya satu tapi bisa ditempatkan dua ranjang sekaligus dan ada bererapa perabotan seperti dua lemari, dua meja belajar, TV LCD lengkap dengan dvd, komputer, satu sofa besar dan mejanya. Tidak terlihat sempit sama sekali.

Aku membuka pintu kamar lalu langsung merebahkan diri dikasur empukku, aku melihat kesamping ternyata sang pemilik ranjang sebelah belum pulang, aku teringat sesuatu, ah bagaimana kubisa melupakannya!? Bodoh! Aku merogoh tasku lalu mengambil kotak cokelat pemberian Ino haaaah hanya mengelus kotak itu aku bisa membayangkan kotak itu adalah wajahnya Ino, woah! Bentuk cokelatnya lucu-lucu ah wajahku bersemu merah.

Haaaph..

"Woah enak sekali! Manisnyaaa!" Ini benar-benar enak, apa dia membuatnya sendiri?

"Sakura! Kau sudah pulang?" Hah Sasuke? dia sudah pulang? Dikamar mandi, pantas dia tidak menjawab kedatanganku mungkin tidak terdengar atau tuli? Haha.

"Iya aku sudah pulang Sasuke!" Jawabku. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah temanku diapartment ini.

"Sakura bisa kau ambilkan sampoku!?" Teriakannya itu membuatku langsung melihat kearah meja belajarnya lalu membawa sampo itu kekamar mandi,

Aku tanpa canggung membuka pintu, dan masuk lalu memberikan sampo padanya.

Sasuke tengah berdiri dibawah hujan sower, sabun samar-samar menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sixpack, matanya terpejam seakan menikmati rintik-rintik hangat dari sower, oh ya ampun tubuhnya! Cih membuatku iri saja, padahal aku sering melihat dan itu selalu membuatku iri sekaligus kagum dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang melebihi dari kata ideal. Aku laki-laki yang bermimpi memiliki tubuh seperti itu hiks, tapi tak pernah berhasil huaa. Apalagi juniornya yang— oh tidak, junior yang berada diselangkanganya itu tengah berdiri tegak, berurat, panjang dan sangat besar! Satu lagi yang membuatku iri dari bagian tubuhnya itu, Aku juga ingin memiliki kejantanan yang seperti ituuuu! Ah tapi—

"Sedang menikmati pemandangan indahku Jidat?" Pandangannya menyerengai padaku iikh buatku kesal saja,

"Nih Tat, pake yang bersih biar gak bau!" Emang aku bakalan diam saja dikatai? Uh tidak akan! Aku menjulurkan lidah lalu mengemut cokelatku.

"Kau makan cokelat? Aku minta!" Aku terkejut dia menariku, memelukku dan menciumku, tubuhku dengan cepat jadi basah. Cih sialan! Lagi-lagi dia mengunci gerakanku aku tidak bisa melawan, ciumannya pun jadi kasar dan beringas sulit untukku mengimbanginya, rasa cokelat dimuluku berubah menjadi rasa mint pasta gigi, ck, sesak ugh!

"Ah Sasu! Hmmm ahmph—" Dia menghisap apa yang ada didalam muluku, ereksinya bergesekan kasar dicelana selangkanganku, harum sabun ditubuhnya menusuk hidungku, ini sungguh memabukan! Aku rasakan bagian inti dari tubuhku mulai bangkit ah mungkin sudah berdiri tegak, oh—

"Ah—" Sial mulutku tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Enak Jidat cokelatnya apalagi dari mulutmu, makin manis saja." Dia berkata santai tak memperdulikan aku yang sedang mengap-mengap begini?! Kurang ajar!

"Tentu saja enak! Itu cokelatku dari Ino!" Teriakku kencang dan geram.

"HUUUEK! UHUK UHUK, SIALAN KAU! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI HAH? BRENGSEK!"

"HUAAAAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU! LAGIAN KENAPA TAK BERTANYA?" Aku tertawa kencang, dia selalu marah jika berhubungan dengan wanita dan selalu beranggapan jijik pada wanita ya kecuali ibunya mungkin. Teman se-apartment-ku ini seorang gay.

"Cih brengsek! Seharusnya kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka yang seperti itu! Seharusnya kau langsung memberitahuku!" Dia dengan cepat mencengkram leherku, sangat erat sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas,

"Ka—au tiba-tiba menciumku ma-na bi—sa aku memberi tahumu ugh sesak Sasuke!" Dia melepaskan cekikannya akupun bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas lagi.

Breeeeeeet...

Ya ampun dengan cepat dia melepaskan baju seragamku dan yang membuatku terkejut dia merobek paksa seragamku sampai kancing bajuku lepas semua aaargh sialan! Mata kelamnya memancarkan cahaya tajam yang membuatku takut dan tidak berkutik,

Tubuhku sudah telanjang sempurna, Sasuke duduk dikloset lalu aku diiring olehnya untuk duduk membelakangi dipangkuanya.

Setelah sudah pas Sasuke mengarahkan juniornya diliang prostatku dengan hetakan keras dia menurunkan tubuhku,

"AAARGHH! AH SA—" Aaaarh ini gila rasanya sakit sekali! Meski sudah berkali-kali melakukannya tetap saja sakit, aaah pantatku terasa sangat penuh dan aaah rasa sakitku bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Ah ah aah ah oh shh ah~" Rasa sakit dan nikmat berputar perutku, akupun tak mau kalah darinya, bokongku mulai mengikuti gerakan dan beradu dengan juniornya,

Sasuke menjambak rambutku lalu mencium ganas bibirku.

"Ah kau sangat enak sakurahhh." Erangannya disela ciuman membuatku semakin terangsang.

Uchiha Sasuke cowok idaman. Itulah julukanku untuknya, disekolah dia selalu dieluh-eluhkan oleh para gadis, banyak yang rela mati untuknya, wajah tampan, akal cerdas, tubuhnya sempurna tapi sayangnya dia GAY! Identitas aslinya itu hanya aku yang tahu, sungguh sial waktu itu! Dia berpura-pura bersikap baik dengan membiarkanku tinggal bersamanya dan boleh membayar semampuku untuk perbulanya, aku langsung tergiur dan mau. Akan tetapi setelahku tahu ternyata— haaaaa~, awalnya memang tidak ada kejanggalan, kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak kepergok onani dengan tanganku sendiri mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini! Ah atau tanpa kejadian itupun dia pasti akan menyerangku! Dia kan gay!

Ets jangan berpikir aku sama denganya ya, tidak! Aku normal buktinya aku suka Ino kok hm ya mungkin aku Bi aaargh! Jujur saja sejak melihat Ino tadi, dari tadi nafsuku tak terkendali dan butuh pelepasan, ya aku sangat butuh! Akupun memanfaatkan momen ini meski bukan cara yang tidak begitu enak tapi jika bersamanya klimaksku pasti selalu dahsyat, aku tak pernah kecewa meski kasar, bringas, senonoh dan terkadang juga kejam, dia tak pernah membuatku tidak puas.

"Arrrgh! Sasuke!" Aku mengeram ketika Sasuke mengenggam erat juniorku lalu memencet lubang kencingku aaah sialan!

"Aku sangat suka penis mungilmu Sakura! menjuntai-juntai kegirangan, itu sangat mengemaskan!" Suaranya seksi memburu helaan nafasnya menyapu leherku, brengsek dia mengataiku dan tahu bahwa sebentar lagi aku mencapai klimaks ia semakin erat dan menekan juniorku hoooh tidak bisa, aku sudah tak kuat aaaarrgh!

"AAAARGH! AAAAH AHH!" Pelepasan yang luar biasa meski Sasuke menekan kuat lubang kencingku tapi cairanku tetap muncrat. Ketika dia melepaskan puncak junorku, kakiku mulai bergetar hebat dan tubuhku mengelejang oh tubuhku terasa ringan untuk beberapa menit, aah kira-kira sampai lima tembakan cairanku mengudara ugh rasanya lemas sekali.

Sasuke masih menghujam lubangku tanpa memperhatikan kondisiku, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kelimaksnya aaaah,

"Shhhh aaargh! Sialan! Kau Sakuraaah!"

Aku bersandar didadanya menikmati sia-sia kenikmatan diapun memeluk erat tubuhku dan belum enggan melepas juniornya dari sarangku, aku bisa merasakan paha Sasuke becek dan lengket akibat cairanku dan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harum sedap masakan menyeruak diruangan seraya aku masuk kedalam kamar. Aku melihat Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hei Sasuke makan dulu!" Ajakku padanya dan meletakan makanan yang telahku buat ke meja, disitulah biasanya kami makan bersama sambil nonton tv.

"Hn." Dia langsung menuju sofa.

Aku menyalakan tv lalu duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya.

"Kau kurang menambahkan tomatnya." Tegurnya padaku yang sedang tertawa menyaksikan adegan lawak di tv.

"Aku tahu itu, kau tak akan puas kalau semua tomat di kulkas tidak dihabiskan semua kan?" Cih selain maniak seks dia juga maniak tomat. Kalau dia yang kebagian jatah memasak hari ini pasti menu yang dia buat bertomat semua iyaks!

Dia tak bergeming dan ternyata dia sudah selesai makan dan begitu pula denganku. Aku mengabiskan air putih miliku lalu membereskan piring-piring yang kotor, meski aku laki-laki aku tidak suka kotor tapi cinta kebersihan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia membantuku dengan mengelap meja dari sisa rempah makanan bekas kami tadi. Kami berdua sudah berkomitmen akan kompak soal kebersihan, yah meskipun dia 'begitu' tapi nyatanya dia orang yang mudah diatur kok ya, kalau lagi normal kayak gini. Nah kalau lagi gak normal? Sudah deh tamat sudah tubuhku.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar kulihat Sasuke sudah rapih dan mengenakan jaket sepertinya dia mau pergi.

Aku beranjak menuju meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahku, aku tahu tiap pukul jam delapan malam dia akan pergi. Pergi ke Club malam.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Saki~" Err sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku? Mencium leherku lagi ah tidak dia mengemutnya!

"Iikh hentikan! Lakukan itu pada pacar laki-lakimu!" Teriakku sambil mengindar dari ciumannya yang ingin menghiasi leherku.

"Oh kau tak suka ya kalau aku pergi dengan pria lain?" Tanyanya dengan suara seksi, ya ampun sebenarnya setan apa sih yang hinggap ditubuhnya? jelas-jelas aku menolak kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MU!

Sasuke menyingkirkan kursi yang kududuki, aku hendak memprotes tapi dengan cepat dia menindih tubuh hingga membungkuk diatas meja belajarku,

"Arrrgh! Sasuke! Apa yang kau—" Aku geram karna dia wajahku membentur meja.

"Kau selalu terlihat mengemaskan Sakura aku jadi ingin memasuki ini! Aahh," Aku mengikuti akhir kata dia mendesah, benar saja ia memasukan juniornya dalam lubang belakangku.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kiriku agar berada dia atas meja sedangkan kaki kiriku dibiarkan dibawah sebagai penyangga tubuhku yang tertelungkup dimeja. Dengan ganas ia menghujamiku sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan kelimaksnya begitu juga denganku.

"AAAAGHH!" Aku berteriak kerika dia mengentak keras bokongku.

"Ah ah hah hah~"

Dia mencopot juniornya dari lubangku, menatapku sejenak lalu membawaku ketempat tidurku.

"Lebih baik kau tidur," Ia bicara sangat lembut sambil mengecup keningku.

"Ck sudah pergi sana!" Seruku, sialan apa-apa dia bukannya pergi malah melakukan itu lagi padaku, memangnya tadi dikamar mandi kurang puas apa? Dia sering membuatku lelah dengan seksnya itu meski kuakui aku sering puas karnanya tapi kadang hal itu membuatku jengkel kenapa dia tak melakukannya dengan pacar laki-lakinya saja sih kalau kurang puas?

"Hm ya, aku akan pergi kok, gak sabaran sekali sih?" Dia mengeringai padaku sambil menopang kepala menghadapku, cih kenapa malah tidur dikasurku? Di-dia? Tangan kanannya meraba-raba seluruh badanku sampai pada akhirnya tanganya menetap diselangkanganku dan mengusap-ngusap juniorku.

"Ahh~ Sasukeh hentikan! Aku capek~" Sialan sentuhannya membuat birahiku bangkit kembali.

"Benarkah~" Ck dia melahap bibirku, aku kembali terangsang,

Dreeeeet...Dreeeeeet...Dreeeeet...

Sasuke melepas bibirku lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya karna sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang. Mungkin pacar prianya, itu dugaanku sih,

"Oke Jidat aku pergi dulu! Nanti aku pulang kita lanjut ya!"

"Cih tidak mau!" Serengahku padanya sambil melempar bantal, dia hanya memelet lidah seraya menghindar dari lemparanku. Dasar Uchiha maniak seks dan gay!

Aku melihat dari jendela kamar. Sasuke sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria, benarkan dugaanku?!, ck untung saja kompleks ini sepi coba kalau tidak? Mungkin kau sudah habis Sasuke, dikeroyok pak RT dan warga.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan melihat meja belajarku kacau balau dan banyak sperma yang berceceran dibawahnya, akh! Bokongku sakit sekali, setelah beres-beres mending aku tidur saja deh, soal PRnya nanti nyontek aja sama Shikamaru, kalau dikasih itu juga Haaaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang mendekapku erat sekali dan bau alkohol. Sasuke, pasti dia, mataku terbuka suasana kamar masih gelap. Aku memang sengaja mematikan lampu saat mau tidur. Aah~ si brengsek ini pasti sedang mabuk.

"Sasuke hentikan, aku masih mengantuk nyem."

"Benarkah itu~ suaramu terdengar seksi dan sangat mengodaku Sakura~" Suara Sasuke terdengar parau akibat mabuk, tapi tunggu dulu! aku setuju dengannya ini bukan seperti suaraku,

Dan wajahku seperti agak terusik dengan rambut, ah mungkin nyawaku belum berkumpul karna masih mengantuk jadi merasakan yang aneh-aneh,

"Oh aaah shhh." Mataku melebar aku mendesah saat Sasuke meremas dadaku! Tangan Sasukepun seperti berkali-kali meremas dadaku yang sepertinya tampak aneh. Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dariku lalu menyalahkan lampu dan...

"GYAAAAAAA/KYAAAAAA...!.." Aku ikut berteriak saat Sasuke berteriak kencang, sungguh mengagetkan!

"SIAPA KAU!?" Sergahnya marah membuatku kaget, apa-apan dia? Mukanya memucat dan tampak terkejut sekali.

"Siapa apanya kau aneh~" Apa? Kenapa suaraku begini? ini bukan suaraku! Mataku terperangah ketika tanganku mengentuh rambut pink panjang yang kutelusuri itu berasal dari kepalaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—

"KU KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI SIAPA KAU!?—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA HAH? AKU SAKURAAA!" Triakku kesal menyandingi tinggi suaranya. Sasuke seperti telah sadar dari mabuknya, wajahnya terlihat serius dan mata kelamnya menyelak tajam. Aku berlari cepat menuju cermin, mataku membulat, mukaku memucat, tanganku bergetar seraya memegang rambut pink panjang yang saat kutarik itu berasal dari kepalaku rasa sakit jambakanku sendiri sungguh terasa nyata itu artinya ini bukan mimpi.

"Tidak! Ini pasti ada yang salah! Ini bukan aku!" Aaaargh! Kenapa ini? kenapa aku tampak seperti perempuan. Tubuhku menyusut bajuku saja sampai kelonggaran, rambut pink-ku memanjang sepinggang, mataku membesar dan bulat, pipiku agak sedikit mengembung, dadaku yang paling mencolok tampak berisi padat seperti bakbau, lalu peng-check-kan terakhir aku nekat merogoh kedalam celanaku sendiri, oh tidak! Mataku membelalak benda yang terpenting dalam hidupku menghilang! Berganti menjadi belahan yang aneh menurutku apakah ini? Araaargh kenapa begini!? Ini terlalu aneh! Oh kami-sama kenapa tubuhku jadi seperti ini? hiks.

"Sakura itu adalah laki-laki bukan wanita!" Suaranya penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam padaku. Hiks menyeramkan! Hah kenapa aku jadi ketakutan begini? Takut padanya.

"Ini aku Sasuke! aku Sakura," Suaraku parau dan khas suara perempuan.

"Tapi kau itu wanita!" Serunya tajam.

"Aku Sakura Sasuke! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini! percayalah~ Hiks kumohon hiks hiks~" Air mataku meluncur begitu saja, aneh! Padahal aku tak ingin menangis, aku memang sangat ketakutan sekarang sampai sekujur tubuhku gemetar tapi ini bukan kemauan ku tubuh ini sendiri yang merespon atau... memang seperti ini jika jadi perempuan? Sangat sensitif.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah aku tenang dari tangisanku, dia mengajakku untuk duduk menghadapnya. Tapi... dia jadi menjaga jarak denganku. Oh iya dia kan tidak suka wanita.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sakura?"

"Iya ini aku Sakura, aku juga terkejut tiba-tiba bisa seperti ini! tapi ini memang aku!" Aku jujur ini memang aku! Dia memandangku gusar.

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi wanita seperti ini? ini sangat tidak masuk diakal kau tahu!" Dia terlihat kesal

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa aneh aku juga! Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat ini!" Aku membuka kancing bajuku dan memperlihatkan tanda lahirku yang berada didadaku pada Sasuke dan aku yakin dia hafal dengan tanda ini. Aku masih berusaha membuatnya percaya, Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Cih jangan perlihatkan benda menjijikan itu! Baiklah aku percaya." Fyuh akhirnya dia percaya juga. Ternyata dia benar-benar gay ya? Iiiih~

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau tidak bisa sekolahkan?" Tanyanya datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hiks," Lagi-lagi aku menangis, cih batinku juga ingin menangis jadinya hiks apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Masa jadi wanita, aku ini kan laki-laki! Huaaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku kosong menatap tv entah acara apa yang ditayangkan. Sudah dua hari berlalu aku masih dengan tubuh perempuan tak ada perubahan. Aku selalu bermimpi kembali ketubuh asliku dan menyatakan rasa sukaku kepada Ino, oh iya Ino. Aku menatap layar ponselku banyak panggilan masuk dan sms dari gadis pirang itu, dia mengkhwatirkan aku. Ah aku tak bermaksud membuatnya khawatir tapi mau gimana lagi, gara-gara tubuh sialan ini aku tidak bisa bersekolah dan mungkin memiliki Ino akan jadi angan-angan saja. Jujur sebenarnya aku penasaran sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi padaku? Aaargh memikirkannya sebentar saja sudah membuat kepalaku sakit.

Sudah jam 4 sore Sasuke belum pulang, semenjak aku berubah jadi perempuan dia jarang ada dirumah dan sikapnya berubah, jelas saja dia kan benci wanita mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjauhiku.

"Ayah..." Tanpa sengaja aku menatap foto ayah yang terdapat di galeri ponselku, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Ah iya! Mungkin aku akan tahu jawabannya!" Aku bergumam dan segera beranjak menuju lemari.

Aku telah berkemas dan sudah diluar depan pintu tengah mengunci.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah turun dari bus dan sekarang berada distasuin. Saat aku berjalan rasanya seperti ada yang mengikuti ketika ku menengok ada dua orang lelaki bertubuh besar sedang membututiku. Sial mau apa sih mereka? Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi mereka tetap mengikuti.

GREB,

Cih sialan mereka menariku lalu membekapku! Aaargh apa-apan ini ada beberapa orang yang melihatku tapi tak ada satupun yang peduli dan menolong. Aku dibawa ke gang yang sangat sepi dan sempit.

"HUMM MMM—" Sialan!

"AAAARGHHH! BOCAH SIALAN DIA MENGIGIT TANGANKU!" Teriak pria bertubuh besar dia memiliki warna rambut merah. Hahaha rasakan itu!

"Ck kau nakal juga ya, tapi aku suka." Aku terlempar lalu ditangkap oleh pria ini, tubuhnya agak lebih kecil dari temannya dia memiliki warna rambut biru pudar, dia menyerengai seperti Sasuke tapi tampak seram kalau dia yang seperti itu!

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" Ck sialan, pria bertubuh besar itu mengobrak-abrik isi tasku. Aku dirampok!

"Bagaimana Juugo!"

"Lumayan Sui!"

Cih mereka mengambil semua uangku!

"Nah sekarang giriranmu manis," Glek! Apa katanya?

"Ah buruan Sui! Jangan berlama-lama aku ingin cepat-cepat membalas gigitannya tadi!" Hah Haduh! Kenapa mereka semua memandangku seperti mau menyantapku! Sialan mereka bertatapan mesum!

"Et! Tung-tunggu dulu jangan macam-macam aku ini laki-laki! Sungguh!" Akh pasti mereka tak akan percaya!

"Hum benarkah? Tapi sepertinya ini asli," Sialan dia memegang dadaku yang kini sudah menjadi payudara lalu memencet puntingku!

"Kyaa hentikan!"

"Woah teriakanmu manis sekali sayang~ dan kau tak pakai bra hum?" Brengsek! Dia terlihat bernafsu sekali dan dia memegang full kedua payudaraku lalu memainkannya.

"Shhh ahh~ ja-ngan!" Sialan aku terangsang.

"Arrgh cepat suigetsu! Aku sudah tak tahan nih!" Lelaki bernama Juugo itu telah membuka celananya dan memamerkan juniornya yang sedang tegak. Oh tidak kumohon jangan! Batinku terus menjerit takut sampai tak kusadari air mataku berlinang.

"Ck sabar Juugo! Lihat kau jadi membuatnya takut!"

"Tenang ya manis, kami berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok~" Pria bernama Suigetsu ini mengusap pipiku lembut dan berkata sangat manis. Tapi tetap saja dia akan memperkosaku kan?!

"Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku," Ucapku memohon berharap mereka akan melepaskanku,

"Ssst kami akan melepaskanmu tapi puaskan kami dulu ya?" Ck Sialan!

"Ah kau sangat manis, aku tak akan melepaskanmu deh kalau begitu!" Gyaaa bibirnya mendekatiku dan dia memeluk tubuhku kencang, aku melirik Juugo dia sedang asik mengocok juniornya sambil menontonku.

Mataku terpejam rapat, aku bisa merasakan hebusan nafas mendekat...

BRAAAAK...

DUAAAKH!

KEDEBUUUK!

Mataku terbuka dan terkejut melihat Suigetsu terpental jauh dan Juugo terkapar pingsan. Lalu aku... tengah dipeluk seseorang, harum tubuh ini, aku sangat kenal aroma ini!

"Sasuke!" Aku mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang tertuduk menatapku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaannya membuat air mataku kembali mengembang.

"Huuuum hiks hiks HUAAAAAA SASUKEEEE HWAAAAAAA~~~" Sasuke kembali memelukku suara tangisku mereda tapi aku tetap menangis, aku sangat ketakutan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ada suara memanggil Sasuke membuatku melirik sambil sesugukkan.

"Neji aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku harus mengurus bocah ini dulu." Hah apa? Bocah katanya? Aku berhenti menangis. Dia pacarnya Sasuke ya? Namanya Neji meski laki-laki tapi dia sangat cantik pantas Sasuke naksir, dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Woah manis sekali siapa namamu?" Suaranya begitu merdu wajahnya sangat tampan dan cantik entah apa yang lebih dominan akupun binggung.

"Haruno Sa-sakura," Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Nama yang sesuai untukmu, aku Hyuga Neji salam kenal," Dia mengusap rambutku lalu, mengajakku bersalaman akupun menjabat tanganya, ah begitu lembut dan halus.

"Neji." Sasuke menegurnya.

"Hum baiklah baiklah! Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura sampai jumpa lain kali hati-hati." Mataku terperangah. Setelah berkata, Neji mengusap kepalaku sambil mencium bibir Sasuke, dia tanpa canggung melakukan itu dihadapanku lalu berlenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Cih." Sasuke berdecih lalu menyeretku pergi, pasti dia merasa terganggu karna aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada didalam mobilnya Sasuke. Dia terlihat konsentrasi menyetir, ck, aku tak suka suasana berdiam begini! Kan ini membuatku jadi canggung, aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Apalagi tadi aku refleks memeluknya aaargh! Rasanya malu sekali, sialan wajahku memanas.

"Kau jadi sangat cenggeng sekarang." Sialan ucapanya membuatku gugup.

"Ah i-itu mungkin karna efek tubuh ini, aku jadi seperti perempuan," Aku berkata jujur. Yah itu memang benar aku merasa secara perlahan jiwaku mengikuti ragaku, rasanya perubahan ini sangat signifikan dan kontras.

"Tadi apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti itu?" Tanyanya dingin. Akh aku baru ingat!

"Sasuke kembali kestasiun!" Seruku padanya.

"Eh! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku mau pulang ke Suna, aku ingin bertemu ayah," Gumamku. Aku mendengar dia mendecih lalu memutar balik mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dihalaman depan rumahku. Rasa rindu memenuhi relung hatiku, sudah delapan bulan lebih ku meninggalkan rumah tercintaku ini.

"Ck tengah malam kenapa kau tak bilang kalau rumahmu pelosok begini!" Serunya tajam sambil melihat ke jam tangannya. Sialan kata-katanya menusuk gendang telingaku!

"Kan sudah kubilang lebih baik naik kereta! Tapi kau malah memaksa pergi dengan mobil, dan maaf kalau rumahku itu pelosok bukan perkotaan seperti rumahmu!" Cercauku panjang sambil meninggalkannya. Sialan dia mengatai kampung halamanku! Rumahku!

Cklek~

"Sakura-chan!" Aku kaget tiba-tiba ayah membuka pintu dan langsung memelukku erat.

"A-ayah! Aku pulang~" Aku membalas pelukannya, tunggu dulu, kok ayah tetap mengenaliku ya? Mengenaliku dalam bentuk perempuan!

"Ayah mengenaliku?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hehehe tentu saja! Masa sama anak sendiri tidak kenal!? Oh kau bawa teman ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk," Ayah melirik Sasuke tanpa canggung, beliau memang santai sih orangnya ya, tapi kok aku berubah gini dia tak terkejut ya?! Batinku terus bertanya.

Aku dan Sasuke tengah duduk diruang tamu miliku hm milik keluargaku, ruangan ini bersuasana hangat, kehangatan yang kurindukan.

"Foto masa kecilmu jelek!"

"Ck kalau fotoku jelek, apa itu masalah untukmu?" Cih sialan! Apa-apaan sih dia, kenapa jadi menjengelkan begini. Bikin kesal saja.

"Hn tidak. Hanya saja buat mataku risih." Ck kata-kata menyebalkan itu lagi! Tapi sebentar! Ini untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia menjahuiku, dia mengejekku, tanpa sengaja kita jadi saling bicara, dia mau bicara denganku? Dan bahkan tadi dia memelukku, bukankah dia benci wanita? Aku pikir dia akan jijik padaku dan tak akan pernah peduli.

Ayah datang ketika aku mau membalas ejekannya Sasuke, Ayah membawa minuman teh hangat dan beberapa makanan cemilan.

"Maaf hanya ada ini," Ucap Ayah ramah pada Sasuke.

"Ah tidak apa, maaf jadi merepotkan." Kata Sasuke sopan. Ternyata Sasuke bisa berkata sesopan ini ya, aku menatapnya geli.

"Sakura-chan apa kau sehat selama ada dikonoha?" Aku sedikit kaget Ayah bertanya seperti itu.

"Seperti yang Ayah lihat, aku sehat tapi tubuhku... apa ayah tahu apa penyebabnya?" Tanyaku to the ponit serius dan penuh harap, berharap Ayah mengetahui sesuatu tentang perubahan tubuhku ini.

Harapanku hilang ketika Ayah mengeleng bertanda bahwa dia tak mengetahui apapun, namun gelengan kepalanya terhenti lalu nyengir padaku sambil mengaruk kepala sendiri.

"Hehehe sebenarnya Ayah lupa memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu yang penting,"

"A-apa itu? Katakan padaku Yah!" Apa? Hal apa yang Ayah lupakan? Sampai lupa menyampaikannya padaku!

"Baiklah akan ku katakan, tapi sebelumnya Ayah akan mendongengkanmu, jangan protes dan dengarkan!" Aaah apa katanya? dongeng? Aku tak mengerti tapi aku menurutinya wajah Ayah sangat serius dan kulihat Sasuke juga mencermati cerita Ayah.

Dahulu kala ada dua kerajaan yang makmur dan kerajaan itu masing-masing memiliki pangeran yang sama-sama tampan. Pangeran Haru dari kerajaan matahari dan pangeran Kazu dari kerajaan bulan, mereka berdua sudah berteman dari kecil seiring bertambahnya usia mereka menjadi sahabat. Dari bermain, berburu, beradu kekuatan sihir, tanding ketangkasan, berlomba sampai bersaing secara sportif mereka lakukan dengan riang, mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama.

Tibalah mereka beranjak remaja, persahabatan mereka masih cukup erat. Suatu hari Kazu bercerita pada Haru bahwa dirinya menyukai seorang gadis, gadis itu adalah putri dari negeri bintang. Kazu bercerita dengan hati yang sangat berbunga-bunga hal ini membuat Haru terkejut, namun raut wajahnya berubah senang dia bangga sekaligus iri pada Kazu. Dia bisa keduluan dari Kazu yang sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Kazu menyampaikan perasaanya dihadapan sang putri dari negeri bintang tersebut dengan penuh rasa percaya diri cintanya pasti tak akan ditolak. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain nasib cintanya pupus, cinta Kazu ditolak oleh sang putri dan yang lebih menyesakan lagi ternyata putri dari negeri bintang itu telah jatuh cinta pada pangeran lain. Pangeran itu tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Putri dari negeri bintang itu tak hanya menolaknya namun sang putri juga menghina Kazu dan berkali-kali bercercau bahwa ia tak suka jika Kazu selalu berdekatan dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya yaitu Haru.

Semua umpatan tercurah untuk Kazu dari mulut sang putri. Kazu mulai geram dan marah! sangat marah! Sampai akhirnya Kazu tanpa sadar mengunakan sihirnya untuk menyerang sang putri tapi apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi sang putri orang itu adalah Haru, Haru tergeletak pingsan dihadapan sang putri.

Ternyata sihir Kazu mengenai Haru. Tapi untungnya sihir Kazu tak sampai menewaskan Haru, ia hanya mengubah Haru menjadi perempuan. Tahap sihir Kazu memang masih lemah, niat Kazu adalah mengubah sang putri yang menjengkelkan itu menjadi kodok tapi sihirnya meleset malah mengenai Haru. Tanpa diduga meski sihir Kazu kelihatan sepele tapi kekuatan sihirnya sungguh kuat dan permanen. Haru jadi perempuan untuk selamanya.

Haru hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dia telah iklas dan memaafkan perbuatan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Kazu sangat merasa bersalah ia telah berbuat buruk pada sahabatnya meski tak disengaja tapi Haru dengan mudah memaafkan Kazu dan masih mau bersahabat tanpa dendam sedikitpun padanya, ia terharu dan sangat bangga memiliki sahabat seperti Haru. Sebagai balas budi Kazu bersedia menikahi Haru yang kala itu tak ada yang mau untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, karna berita Haru yang sebenarnya adalah laki-laki sebelumnya telah menyebar kepenjuru seluruh kerajaan dan tidak ada pangeran yang mau menikahinya.

Setelah mereka menikah kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia. Perlahan keduanya saling sangat mencintai. Saking cintanya Kazu beriklar untuk semua generasi pernerusnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari kisah hidupnya, ternyata ada magis dalam iklarnya, tanpa sengaja ucapan yang ia katakan berubah menjadi sebuah kutukan. Saking bahagianya Kazu tak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya.

"Akhinya semua kisahnya terulang pada generasi penerusnya." Ucapan akhir cerita Ayah membuatku menegang. Aku tahu cerita itu, dulu saat Ibu masih ada beliau sering menceritakan kisah itu ketika sebelum aku tidur, apa ini ada hubungannya?

"Kau pasti tahu kan kisah ini Sakura-chan?" Ayah tersenyum. Akupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura-chan mereka adalah leluhur kita." Aku tercengang.

"Kau adalah keturunanya, maaf karna Ayah baru menceritakan hal yang besar ini padamu," Ayah langsung memelukku dan ternyata air mataku sudah meluncur begitu saja.

"Hum tidak apa-apa kok yah, aku terima jika ini takdirku, tak kusesali meski kutukan atau sihir apapun itu. Aku akan mengikhlaskan diriku yang sekarang, kau tak usah khawatir Ayah." Aku membalas peluk erat Ayah dan menangis.

"Kau anak yang baik selalu baik... Maafkan Ayah..." Ugh Ayah menitikan air mata. Hatiku jadi ikut meringis.

"Hiks sudahlah minta maaf terus... Ayah tak usah merasa bersalah begitu! Aku bangga kok jadi anak Ayah, Ayah adalah Ayah yang terbaik untukku!" Seruanku membuat Ayah terkikik lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

Selesai sudah aku telah mengetahui semuanya awalnya, kuberpikir 'apa mungkin ini adalah kutukan?' Hahaha ternyata benar. Dahulu memang seluruh keturunan Kazu akan memiliki kisah hidup yang seperti ini tapi lama-kelamaan hanya jadi beberapa saja dan itupun terpilih secara acak mungkin kutukan itu mengikis perlahan itulah yang Ayah katakan, haaaa~ aku tak menyangka akan terpilih begini, haruskah ku sesali? Tidak! aku akan mengikhlaskannya, mau seperti apapun bentuk penyesalanku tak akan mengubahku kembali menjadi laki-laki. Ayah akan mengurus seluruh surat-suratku dan mengubah jenis kelaminku menjadi perempuan haaah~ ini bagai mimpi.

"Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke mengentikan lamunanku. Aku sedang memandang jalanan lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Hm entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pindah ke Suna." Kumelihat dia sedikit tercengang.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah kurasa akan lebih nyaman jika didesaku sendiri yah kau tahu kan? Aku sudah jadi wanita begini akan repot kalau terus berada dikonoha," Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hn."

"Hm Sasuke makasih ya untuk semuanya, kau begitu baik padaku sampai terjadi hal seperti inipun kau tetap membantuku," Dia tak bergeming, aah kenapa rasanya menyedihkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 5 pagi kami tiba di konoha. Kini kami sampai didepan pintu apartment.

"Sasuke maaf ya kau jadi tidak tidur sama sekali! Sekarang bergegaslah supaya kau tidak terlambat kesekolah," Gumamku Sambil membuka pintu.

Greb! Sasuke mencengkram tanganku. Sebenarnya kenapa dia?

Chuuuph—ph

Dia mencium bibirku! Mataku melotot, aku sangat terkejut.

"Aah amph Sasu- ahh!" Akh, dia mengisap mulutku! Dengan ciuman khasnya cukup lama semenjak itu aku baru merasakanya lagi.

"Sakura aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Dia menarikku dalam pelukkannya lalu kami terduduk disofa, aku berada dipangkuannya dia memeluk ku erat sambil mencumbu bibir dan seluruh wajahku.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" Sasuke menghentikan cumbuanya, sebenarnya dia kenapa? Kenapa menciumku? Bukankah dia benci wanita? Seharusnya dia tak melakukan ini kan?

Aku sekarang telah jadi wanita, itu lembaran baru untukku. Aku ingin jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya dengan tubuh ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan tatapan serius. Aku kembali terkejut. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku? jantungku berdebar kencang sampai mulutku tak bisa bersuara!

"Kau pasti berpikiran tentang gelarku kan? Aku seorang gay!" Ah pikiranku terbaca olehnya! Aaaaarh ini membuatku semakin bimbang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai pria ataupun wanita. Seks hanya untuk kebutuhan birahiku. Aku tak peduli darimana aku mendapatkannya. Bersama pria rasa seksku lebih bisa tersalurkan mereka kuat tidak lemah seperti wanita, itulah alasanya aku lebih senang jika berhubungan seks dengan pria. Tapi hanya sebatas seks selebihnya aku tak suka." Aku mencermati perkataannya Sasuke, aku masih tetap berada dipangkuanya. Aaarh ucapanya itu membuatku binggung! Bukannya itu sama saja?!

"La-lalu kenapa kau benci wanita?" Aku gugup ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu, ku lihat Sasuke tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku bukanya benci, hanya tidak suka sifat mereka yang selalu berlebihan, itu saja." Ucapnya santai, Ikh apa itu? bukannya dia memang benci... tidak! Dia memang tak pernah bilang benci pada wanita hanya 'tidak suka' itu yang sering keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku wanita." Dia menatapku intens lalu menarik daguku untuk mendekati bibirnya, lalu aku bisa rasakan bibirnya lagi.

"Hahaha mungkin memang benar aku gay, aku menyukaimu saat kau masih bertubuh laki-laki, itu pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan rasa 'Suka'. Sekarang kau jadi wanita, awalnya aku berpikir mungkin perasaanku akan berubah tapi ternyata, semakin lama tak bertemu denganmu aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau tahu? aku cukup frustasi, takut kau tak mau menerimaku." Ah dia tertunduk kecewa, Akh kenapa melihatnya hatiku meringis.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah menatapku ia tersenyum percaya diri.

"Meski kau tak menyukaiku atau bahkan jijik padaku aku tak perduli dan tak akan menyerah! akan ku buat kau mencintaiku!" Sialan hatiku jadi bergemuruh karna ucapannya apakah aku juga menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya?

Sasuke merebahkanku disofa, perlahan dia melucuti pakaianku. Dia menatapku intens, rasanya sangat malu ini pertama kalinya aku ditatap olehnya dengan tubuh perempuan dan telanjang.

"Tenanglah kau sangat cantik Sakura," Ah suara seksi itu, aku merindukanya. Sasuke menciumi pipiku dan leherku.

"Ah Sasuuuu—" Hwaa aku tak bisa untuk tak berdesah, aku merindukan sentuhannya, tubuhnya, dan cumbuannya.

"Hem aku suka saat kau mendesah dan sekarang aku lebih sangat sangat menyukainya." Oh dia bicara seseksi itu sambil menjilati seluruh tubuhku.

"Ah Shhhh ouh ahh Sasukeh mhhh ahhh aaaah shhhh." Sialan dia meremas kedua bukit kembarku dan sensasi aneh ini begitu nikmat. Tanpa sadar tanganku menjalar kepayudaraku sendiri dan ikut meremas.

"Sakura hentikan! Aku tak suka kau ikutan meremas! Biarkan aku saja," Aku terlohok oleh tegurannya.

"Ikh kenapa ini kan miliku! jadi terserah aku!" Ih apa-apan sih dia aku kan juga ingin meremasnya bagaimanapun aku mantan laki-laki dan dari dulu penasaran ingin bisa memegang benda kenyal ini. Ugh! Menyebalkan dia memegang kedua tangaku lalu meletakan keatas kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu kau juga ingin menyentuhnya tapi untuk sekarang biarkan aku saja yang menyentuhnya oke!" Dia langsung melahap bukit kembarku.

"Hoaaaah~ Sasuuu kyaaa aaah oh Sasuuu- ah ngggg ah~" Tubuhku mengelijang, rasa geliku bercampur nikmat.

"Bagaimana enakkan?" Dia menyeringai padaku,

"Aaah Sasu~~" Dia kembali menciumi bibirku sambil mengesek-gesekan tubuhnya padaku. Ah kemaluanku bergesekan dengan juniornya, ah sejak kapan dia melepaskan celananya?

"Ngggg Sasukeh oh rasanyaaaa kyaaaa ah ah~"

"Kenapa? Bagaimana rasanya? Katakan padaku!" Aku bisa rasakan nafasnya bergemuruh,

"Aneeeeh kyaah sangaaat geli ah tapih shhh nikmaaat oh shhhh ahhh~" Aku mengikuti lawan arah gesekannya ini benar-benar menakjubkan rasa yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari sentuhan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dia menyerengai nakal padaku.

"Sakura aku akan mulai masuk," Apa? Apa katanya? Dia mau—

Cklek!

"TARA SELAMAT ulang ta-hun Sa-suuu..."

Betapa terkejutnya aku tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu lalu mengejutkan Sasuke dan aku. Kami berdua mematung beku.

"KYAAAAAAAA."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Sasuke datang berkunjung dengan niatan membuat suprise dihari ulang tahun Sasuke. Tapi tanpa diduga, ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang terkejut tapi semuanya pun jadi ikut terkejut termasuk aku, hiks sialan bagaimana ini. kami berdua sudah berpakaian lengkap dan kini tengah berhadapan dengan keluarganya sepertinya mereka ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari mulut kami.

Aku telah berkenalan dengan keluarganya Sasuke, Aku lihat Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku tampak begitu tegas menatapku, lalu kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi tampak berekspresi sama seperti Ayahnya terakhir ibunya Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Arrgh! sangat seram berwajah jutek persis Sasuke kalau yang sedang marah. Glek! Suasana gelap menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Hn Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan soal tadi? Bu—"

Plok!

Aku kaget melihat Ibunya Sasuke menepuk mulut sang Ayah.

"Sudahlah Fu-chan biarkan! Lagi pula kan mereka bukan anak-anak lagi kyaaaa~ kalian boleh lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi kok!" Aku melongo melihat tingkah Ibunya Sasuke. Wajah seramnya berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Ng~ jadi terlihat aneh menurutku tapi mendinglah dari pada menjutekiku!

"Akh Ibu tidak asik ah! Kurang gereget Bu! Bukan itu klimaksnya!" Ucap kak Itachi aku kembali terkaget.

"Itachi memang mustahil ya kalau merencanakan sesuatu bersama Ibumu pasti gagal terus hah~" Paman Fugaku mendesah kecewa? Hah sebenarnya kenapa sih. Aku semakin bingung, aku lihat Sasuke dia sama sekali tak kaget dia malah memutar bola mata,

"Hehehe maaf ya aku memang tak jago berakting," Kata bibi Mikoto mengaruk kepalanya sambil memelet lidah, EH Apa katanya tadi? AKTING? Heeeeeee~

"Ah sudahlah! Hem, maaf ya Sakura-chan membuatmu takut kami hanya bercanda kok tadi hihihihi akting," Katanya riang sambil menunjukan jempolnya padaku sikap riang bibi Mikoto percis seperti Ayah, akupun jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Haaah tapi kan gagal!" Hihihi sepertinya kak Itachi masih sebal rencananya gagal.

"Kyaaa kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum! Sasuke Ibu senang kau memilihnya. Dia gadis yang tepat untukmu!" Bibi Mikoto tak mengubris ucapan kak Itachi, dia memelukku gemas lalu beralih ke Sasuke dan mencium kening anak bungsunya itu, pipiku memanas.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasu-chan!" Berbarengan Ibu, Ayah dan Kakaknya mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Sasuke,

Aku lihat Sasuke melengos malu, hahaha dia malu.

"Sudahkan? Sekarang jangan ganggu aku dan Sakura!" What? Dia menarik tanganku menuju kekamar,

"Kyaaaa baiklah silahkan!"

"Hei Sasuke jangan sampai kebobolan ya? Hahaha."

"Iya itu benar ingat kalian masih sekolah!"

Ya ampun apa-apan itu? mereka bahkan tidak melarang kami, malah mendukung kami. Kami sudah berada didalam kamar dan Sasuke mengunci pintu.

"Kau pasti merasa aneh dengan keluargaku, mereka tahu tentang diriku seorang gay." Apa? Mereka tahu?

"Kau lihat betapa senangnya mereka? Itulah kenapa mereka membiarkan kita," Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Sakura kita lanjutkan yang tadi ya?" Aku sudah diatas kasurnya dan dia berada diatasku, dia sudah melucuti semua bajuku dan bajunya sendiri. Ah tubuh sixpacknya, dia kini terlihat sangat menawan.

"KYAAAAA AAAAGH! AH SASU~" Benda tumpul nan besar milik Sasuke memasuki liangku, dia seperti menerobos sesuatu yang ada didalam liangku, sakit sekali! Sasuke menciumku dan beransur rasa sakitnya mereda. Aku mulai sedikit mengerakan pinggulku seakan-akan mencari kenikmatan.

"Aku mulai bergerak ya?" Dia menatapku penuh kasih sayang, akupun mengangguk pelan, dia tersenyum senang lalu mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura," Ah pernyataannya! Aku suka oh ini sangat nikmat.

"Oh ah ah ah kyaaaa shhhh lebiiiih ceeepattt aaah~ Sasuuu uuugh ah~" Sialan tubuhku memanas ini sangat berbeda sensasinya ketika bokongku yang disetubuhi. Ohh aku lebih menyukai ini. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, aaah shhhh.

"Oh Saku ini lebih enak dari pada waktu itu sssshh lebih nikmat ah~" Sasuke berkali-kali terus berkicau, aku suka ekspresinya itu,

Tubuhku menegang aku menuju klimaks ku Sasuke lebih mempercepat gerakannya. Dan akhirnya ku temukan klimaks ku diikuti oleh Sasuke yang menyemburkan banyak sperma didalam liangku. Oh tidak aku lupa bagaimana kalau aku—

"Tenanglah aku akan bertanggung jawab Saku~ hamil maupun kau tak hamil," Di-dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, ah tapi perkatanya membuatku tenang, dia memeluku erat kepalanya di dadaku.

"Hm Sasuke," Dia yang merasa dipanggil olehku langsung menatapku.

"Apakah kau merasa puas?"

"Ini lebih dari puas Sakura aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kau telah mengubahku." Dia tersenyum bahagia. Aku tertegun melihatnya, aku telah mengubahnya? Aku terhayut oleh tatapannya.

Aku mengelus wajahnya, matanya terpejam seakan menikmati sentuhanku. Aku melihat ada bayangan wajah lain di wajah Sasuke, wajah itu tampak tersenyum bahagia, aku jadi teringat cerita yang telah diklaim oleh Ayah sebagai leluhurku, apakah itu pangeran Kazu? Aku pun tersenyum manis seraya bayangan itu menghilang,

Dengan cepat aku menarik kepalanya lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun dan... Aku juga mencintaimu!"

...0...

Cerita kehidupanku memang sangat aneh ku akui itu. Tapi, ya mungkin sudah begini takdirnya. Sekarang aku menyukai diriku sebagai wanita dan juga Sasuke.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N**: Woalah! \^0^/ saya masih berusaha membuat fic nih hehehe ^0^, hm ffn ini cukup rada maksa ya hahahaxD sebenarnya ffn ini sudah cukup lama bersemayam di file sayaxD dan baru sekarang kepikiran buat dipublish, tentang ffn ini. referensinya dari sahabatku ekhem dia... fujo, hihihihi, ketika saya meminta informasi darinya gak mudeng2, feelnya gak dapet2, yang kebanyang tetap (SasuXSaku) true couple, No SasuXmaleSaku. Haalaah~ pas udah jadi trus dibaca ulang... aduh sudah terkontaminasi nih saya hahahaxD. Tapi gak rela ah pokonya harus tetep SasuSaku asli! xD. Semoga kalian suka ya ^0^d, kalau gak suka ya maafkan! ^0^d. Boleh minta review? ^-^


End file.
